Du liebst den den du hasst
by JennyPpgfan
Summary: Es ist eine Story über Liebe,Freundschaft,etc...  PPGZxRRBZ


Hi hier ist JennyPpgfan^^ Ich will euch meine neue Story vorstellen...und das auf Deutsch :)

* * *

><p>Buttercup: Können wir jetzt starten?<p>

Ich: Ja gleich

Blossom: Über was ist die Story überhaupt?

Ich: Ach über Freundschaft,Wettkämpfe,Liebe,...

Buttercup: Liebe! o.o

Ich: Ja Liebe ^-^

Bubbles: Yea! Wer verliebt sich den?^^

Ich: Ihr natürlich!

PPGs: Was!Wir?In wen?

Ich: Werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren ;)

Buttercup: Mach nichts falsches Jenny...

Ich: ehhh...o.o... Lasst uns starten!

Bubbles: Yea^^ JennyPpgfan gehört nur die Story...nicht die Charactere auch wenn sie sie will...

Ich: Ja ich will sie alle haben :/

Buttercup: Du kriegst sie aber nicht!Und ich weiß das wir die Charactere sind...

Ich: ...:/ egal habt Spaß beim Lesen^^

* * *

><p>Es ist ein wunderschöner Morgen und sogar in der Stadt sind keinerlei Verbrecher oder Diebe. Und ein Mädchen mir blonden Haaren liegt noch verschlafen in ihrem Zimmer und denkt über ihre Abenteuer,Freunde,Tiere und andere Dinge nach.<p>

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden und bin noch voll verschlafen. Wusstest du dass wenn man erst aufgestanden ist dann voll gut nachdenken kann?Ich nicht...Ich habe es gerade erst rausgefunden...hehe xD<p>

Miyako!Komm runter Frühstück ist fertig!

Das war meine Mutter sie ist immer so früh wach...wie kann sie um ungefähr 5 Uhr aufstehen und uns allen Frühstück machen?Ich könnte das echt nicht...ich kann ja nicht mal um 7 Uhr aufstehen und mich umziehen. Na ja ich muss dann wohl jetzt aufstehen...

10 Minuten später...

Ok dann hab ich dass mit dem aufstehen auch schon mal geschafft...jetzt umziehen...

Was soll ich anziehen?...hmmm...Ach dieses blaue Sommerkleid steht mir doch gut..ich zieh es mal an :)

Miyako wie lange sollen wir den noch auf dich warten? rufte meine Mutter genervt von unten.

Komme Mama! antwortete ich ihr.

Man die können echt nicht warten...na ja ich hab auch keine Geduld ;)

* * *

><p>Mutter von Miyako POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ach Miyako...warum kannst du dich nicht ein bisschen schneller umziehen?Sonst wird dein Lieblingsessen kalt.<p>

Kinder... sagte mein Mann mit Kopfschütteln.

Was können wir schon machen? fragte ich. Er schüttelte aber nur erneut seinen Kopf und began zu essen.

Ich stellte Miyako's Teller nochmal in die Mikrowelle weil das noch dauern könnte bis sie unten ist.

Ich setze mich wieder und wartete.

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ich rannte die Treppe so schnell ich konnte hinunter und setze mich schnell auf meinen Stuhl. Meine Mutter hatte schon diesen ''Na endlich bist du da'' Blick. Ich konnte dazu einfach nur grinsen und warten bis mein Essen mir vor die Nase gesetzt wurde. Doch plötzlich klingelte mein Handy und ich hüpfte vor Schrecken weil ich meinen Ton auf voll gedreht habe. Ich krammte in meinen Hosetaschen nach meinem Handy... doch irgendwie ist es nicht da...<p>

Mama hast du mein Handy irgendwo gesehen?Ich hör es lautstark aber das könnte von überall kommen. fragte ich meine Mutter. Sie lächelte mich an und sagte es sei in meiner Schultasche. Ich rannte zu meiner Tasche und hörte schon das der Ton lauter wurde. Ich dachte mir ob das Ding noch lauter werden konnte weil meine Ohren gleich platzen würden. Ich holte es schnell heraus und sah das Momoko mich anrufte. Ich grinste und ging ran.

Hi Momoko! Was gibts?

Hey Miyako! Ich wollte fragen ob du heute mit mir und Kaoru ins Kino gehen würdest.

Klar komm ich mit! Was schaut ihr denn überhaupt?

Ach so einen coolen Horror Film den Kaoru schon mal gesehen hat. Sie fand ihn Hammer deswegen will sie ihn nochmal sehen.

Cool! Ok wann treffen wir uns?

Heute um 7 Uhr abends?

Ok sehen uns dann dort Tschau!

Bye!

Ich legte auf und rannte aufgeregt zurück zum Esszimmer. Ich setze mich in Ruhe hin und aß mein Lieblingsessen. Ich dachte nur noch über den Film den ich heute Abend mit meinen Besten Freundinnen schauen werde...Das wird bestimmt voll Cool und Lustig.

* * *

><p>Ich: Yea der erste Chapter!^^ Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.<p>

Bubbles: Ja ich war als erstes dabei! ^w^

Blossom: Und ein bisschen ich^^

Buttercup: Wann komm ich dran?

Ich: Vielleicht im nächsten Chapter^^

Buttercup: Hoff ich doch .

Ich: Na ja sehen uns beim nächsten Chapter!R&R bitte!^^

All: Bye!^^


End file.
